Queen in 30 days characters
'Main Characters' MC (Main Character) aka you, the player. The main character is a woman. You can personalise her name to one of your choosing, but her default name is Jessica. You can personalise her appearance by choosing between four different facial features and over 16 hairstyles. More hairstyles and outfits will likely become available throughout the story. Click here to read more about this character. Richard Richard is a charming European guy that MC meets at a party at the High Line garden in New York, in the first chapter of the book. You can choose his appearance from three options: Romantic, Strong and Enigmatic. He first appears in Series 1, chapter 1. He first meets MC when he falls on her while stumbling in the party crowd and spills her drink on her. He is wearing a fancy hat with a horse on top of it. During the fancy dress party, he mentions that it is a miniature of his favorite horse and says 'I just thought it time for her to ride me'. He can speak French. If you choose to ask him about his family, he tells you that he has a father, a stepmother and a younger stepbrother and they have a complicated relationship. He says that they 'run the family business'. Megan Megan is MC's friend and roommate. She appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. They both go to college together and it is inferred that they have both just completed their Junior year at college. Megan is very friendly and bubbly, loves to party and it is mentioned she likes to drink tequila. She also has an interest in fashion design, and she is especially good at designing novelty hats. Mark Mark Peterson is the MC's boyfriend at the beginning of the story. She begins to date him during the one year gap after meeting Richard. Mark first appears in Series 1 Chapter 2. He loves to boast about himself and his accomplishments. It becomes clear rather quickly that the front he presents is perhaps not who he really is. He plans to move to Sagar and become the Chief of the Public Relations department. Angelica Angelica is the MC's mother. She first appears in Series 1 Chapter 2. Angelica is a very affectionate woman with an agreeable temperament. She and the MC share a very close bond that likely strengthened after losing her husband. Minor characters: George the MC George the MC is a presenter at the Fancy Hat party that MC attends in the first episode of the first book. He appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. Susan Susan is a waitress who serves MC when she goes to a restaurant with her boyfriend. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 2. It is clear that she knows your boyfriend and is interested in him. Fortune Teller Fortune teller is a mysterious character MC meets at a festival. She first appears in Season 1 Chapter 3. The fortune teller gives you a pendant of luck that will come to your aid later in the story if you listen to it. Peter-man Peter-man is a statue in a jester suit. He first appears in Season 1 Chapter 3. His statue is located in the guest wing of the palace. Potentially, Peter-man is a guardian spirit that keeps the palace and royal family safe. Sometimes MC feels a presence from him.